


March 28, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to kick a hungry creature twice before she turned to her scowling preacher father.





	March 28, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

Supergirl began to kick a hungry creature twice before she turned to her scowling preacher father and remembered it was time for supper.

THE END


End file.
